In the Shadow of the Mountian
by shinkan neko85
Summary: One Hundred years after Kagome... The time of the closed borders... the sent of war is in the air... lots of oc. Based on the Myths of that time, with some well loved characters, like Ayame, Kouga, shippo, and Lord Fluffy...
1. Chapter 1

1566 Fall, Shinano Province, Forest. North of Mt. Takayama Hida Province.

A breeze flowed lightly across the hillsides swaying the trees leaves back and forth. The sounds of distant laughs and children playing echoed in the valley giving it a sense of security. A lone figure of a man made his way up the hillside staring ahead of him letting the wind sway his white and gray hair. The grass bent with the soft winds and rubbed lightly against his feet, but it unfazed him and he kept making his way up the hill. His hair whipped to the side as the wind gusted. His long, clear white hand moved to his face and gently scrapped away the hair In the near distance a small black, wolf made his way quickly to the hillside.

"My Lord! My Lord!" He pleaded gasping for air. He stumbled in front of the man who looked down upon the wolf with an emotionless glare.

"What is it Lihu?" He said in a stern voice.

"Lord Kotoru! I have word from Lady Namiru!" He yelled dusting himself off.

"What is it?"

"My Lady has just got word from Shimonami Lord of the South, My Lord. The Eastern and Northern Demon Clans have completely turned aside all peace discussions. War is becoming the more appealing choice for them."

"I see." Kotoru turned and began to walk toward the top of the hill again followed closely by Lihu.

"My Lord does this not worry you?"

"No."

"But Lord Kotoru! How can this be? Surely you know that a war between these two very powerful clans will be certain to escalate beyond their own lands and into our own!" Kotoru fist clenched tightly as he brought it down on top of Lihu's head. Lihu stumbled back and rubbed his head in pain.

"I know this already. That is why Shimonami, Lady Namiru and myself are working to keep a war at bay and if they decide to begin one we will be here to protect our lands. Do not worry yourself so much." Kotoru said turning and continuing to walk up the hill. When he had reached the top of the hill he stood over a fallen dead tree and looked over the valley.

"Was there any news from the Western Dog clan, any news from Lord Sesshoumaru.?"

"None my lord. it is as if he has vanished." replayed Lihu

Kotoru stood quietly staring over everything in the valley, Lihu stood close by but dared not to say a word. As Kotoru stared out into the lands and small creak caught his attention he paid no mind to it and turn back over to Lihu. Before a word could be uttered from his mouth a figure exploded from inside a dead tree and attacked Kotoru.

Kotoru turned anticipating the move and grabbed a small child in mid-air and held him up to his face. The child was almost identical to Kotoru, clear pale white skin, thin pointed ears, smooth white and gray hair that rested gently on his shoulders with a whit tail and small white wings, Kotoru held the child close to his face and stared into his eyes.

"I almost had you this time Father.." He said in a soft yet whinny voice.

"You have to mask your presence more Yuui otherwise your enemy will know where you are before you can make your attack. Surly your sister taught you that"

"I tried!" Yuui yelled angrily kicking his feet around. "Put me down!" Kotoru dropped Yuui to the ground with a loud thump and began to make his way down the other side of the hill. Yuui got up and rubbed his rear his eyes fixed on his fathers back. He searched the hilltop for something, anything he could use as a weapon. His eyes opened wide as they fixed on a long, thick old tree branch in which he snapped from the fallen tree with ease. He focused on his father and raced toward him with speed a normal child could not acquire. Leaping up just as his body neared his fathers Yuui brought the tree branch down against his head. It snapped in half and quickly Yuui landed on his feet back to attack his father. He beat the stick against Kotoru legs and back putting all his strength and effort into it. After a few more minutes Yuui fell over in exhaustion and looked up at his father.

"Are you finished? Kotoru said looking down.

"Don't hide the pain Father!" Yuui said. "I know you cower at my ultimate power!" Lihu held his hands over his mouth and laughed to himself at young Yuui words.

"Yuui, little brother, there is no way an attack like that could ever hurt our father, Lord Kotoru." Yuui turned to look up in a tree, at were the voice came from, angry faced he brought his hands up in fists.

"Shut up Hazuki!"

Hazuki looked down again at Yuui and with a jump brought her foot across Yuui head. The force of the kick sent Yuui stumbling down the hill bouncing on his head and rear-end the entire way down.

"Well done my Lady!" Lihu said "that was an excellent kick"

"Why thank you Lihu, I wanted to do that all day, he's been driving me crazy" replied the black and blond haired wolf girl, she flicked her black tail in annoyance

"Go see if he's ok." Lord Kotoru said thinking that his son might be injured but he sighed in relief when Yuui shot up on his feet and bolted up the hill once again to attack his sister.

"Ahhh!" His yell was high pitched and loud racing toward Hazuki . Hazuki shook her head and lifted her leg and again kicked Yuui down the hill. Kotoru shook his head, his two youngest children seemed to always be fighting, Yuui appeared to get up again but this time ran up beside his father and pointed at Hazuki, saying that she was being mean.

"When will you learn young Yuui? your sister is much more stronger than you, as you are now you will never beat her, when will you stop being such a child?" Yuui clenched his fists in annoyance and pouted.

"Yeah runt, you can't even fly yet let alone fight, you are fifty years to young to challenge me" Hazuki laughed out

"Shut up Hazuki!, I will beat you yet than I will be a beta like my older brothers" Satisfied with the yelling he gave Hazuki, Yuui looked up at his dad.

"You need to teach that child some respect!" Lihu growled out. Hazuki made her way to the bottom of the hill and passed the both of them continuing on her way.

"Why should I waist my time he is still only a pup, he is mad because I beat my brothers and I am now a Beta of the pack,"

"Don't be such a pup Yuui." Lihu said "you should be proud that your sister is so strong.

Yuui clung to his fathers' leg and looked over at Hazuki with his tongue sticking out. Yuui climbed his fathers back and sat on his shoulders poking the side of his head.

"Can I help you with something?" Kotoru said slightly annoyed.

"Teach me how to fight Father. I need to learn how to fight."

"Why do you need to learn how to fight?"

"Well," He said pulling Kotoru ears. "If war does break out and you and Mother and my big brothers and sister's have to go and protect the lands who will be here to protect me?"

"Lihu will be here."

"Lihu? That silly little Sub couldn't protect himself even if he tried."

"We would send you to live with Amatsu and Kuroki until we returned"

"Really?" Yuui said with excitement. "Can we go see them today?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm asking Mother when she arrives. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Yuui looked down at him with a blank _expression of his face.

"Why don't you smile? Are you unhappy Father? Aunt Kameki told me once that frowning takes more muscles than smiling does."

"If that were true than my face is doing more exercise than yours."

Hazuki let out a bark of laughter making both her father and brother look over at her. Lihu just covered his mouth with his hands to keep from smiling

"So daughter when do you leave?" Kotoru asked

"Soon father, I am waiting for the moon to rise" replied Hazuki

" Wait! your leaving sister? were are you going? and who will I fight?" yelled Yuui

Hazuki sighed "There is rumor of fighting to the south near Mt Takayama in the Hida province, Mother has asked me to go look and see what is going on."

Yuui looked wide eyed at his sister nodding his head "you will be back right?"

Hazuki smiled at her youngest brother "of course"

Ok so first chapter, based off of a rpg I'm doing... just something to keep busy with….

Shinkan


	2. Chapter 2 A boy and his cat

Itsuki yawned as he sat down at the base of the Mount Takayama. He was exhausted. He had been told to go to the mountain from his village. But what should have taken him one month, had taken him two months.

The trip had been hard they had ran into more demons than normal. If Itsuki ate a rice ball for every demon that had attacked him, he would have been a fat, fat young man. And, he realized as he glanced up at the larger than usual white cat that walked up to him, a fish wiggling in its mouth, a very lucky young man.

Eight times out of ten... this strange cat, err... demon, had woken him up and saved him just before he was ambushed by a man-eating horse-demon, or a fat tanuki looking for human bones as seasoning for his fish, or the slithering vines of a demon possessed plant looking to strangle the young soon-to-be samurai. Itsuki was discouraged. He had almost died so many times, yet this odd cat demon had saved him time and time again. It was frustrating! He didn't even get a chance to fight before they were running off into the night, looking for another place to sleep. Itsuki had heard that there were a LOT of yokai in the area, but he had no idea that there were SO many.

He wanted to ask the white cat questions about why she was helping, how she knew where they were going, or why the demons were so violent and vicious. But every time, it was as if she hadn't heard him. The only questions she answered was 'which way do we go now?' and 'which way is the nearest stream?' Each question she'd answer with a flick of her tail which would point in the general direction of his request.

Itsuki yawned again, lit the fire, and reached out for the fish that the cat still had in her mouth. At least he knew the cat was a girl, though that worried him a little. Female demons were usually attractive, and demons usually used their 'good looks' to seduce males... before they ate them. He shuddered and wondered if the cat demon was going to make him a meal just like they would the fish.

Soon the air was full of the sound of snapping wood, and the smell of cooking fish. Itsuki sat near the fire, glancing now and then to the cat that sat next to him, who was staring at the fire, but whose ears were moving around, catching every sound of the wind and crack of twigs that were possible to hear.

She knew he was watching her. He had gotten into a habit of staring at her during meals. It was a little embarrassing to know her new master was 'curious'. She had never endured so much attention focused on her. It was unnerving. Had she really done anything out of the ordinary? She had always acted this way when she went on long walks with her master. They would leave the village just to walk to the one nearest and spend the night outside before arriving at the village. Her original master would visit the grave of his dead mate once a year, and then they would head back to their village, spending the night outside again.

Those had been Mizu's favorite memories of the old monk, she had lost him... and she wasn't going to lose Master Itsuki. She adored the young man. He was very brave, and a little naive to the world of demons... but then again, Mizu had no experience with her own kind either. But she had a good nose, good hearing, and sharp reflexes. Itsuki had been too relaxed out in the woods. He was used to being outside and forgot that they were in unfamiliar territory where yokai thrived and feasted on naive travelers. She felt bad that he had to be rescued so much. It hurt her master's pride.

'_But he is alive, and that is what counts.' _She thought

Mizu watched Itsuki pull the fish away from the fire and start eating. _'Fish are easiest to come by here near Takayama. I like them best though I did like hunting for the small rabbits and, baby boars.' _ She snorted, much more enjoyable then whatever fruit or mushrooms Itsuki found along the forest as they walked through.

The moon was high in the sky and Itsuki was getting drowsy from his full stomach and the exhaustion had caught up with him quickly. He rolled out his bed and looked over at the cat, which looked at him with almost smiling lime green eyes. He reached his hand out to her and she stepped forward and rubbed her head against his palm, purring lightly before dashing off and climbing a nearby tree, taking the first watch.

Itsuki smiled and looked at his palm. He didn't know why, but whenever he got near or touched a demon, his body tingled or something in the back of his mind buzzed. It was beyond confusing, but lately he had woken up the buzzing feeling his skull before he felt her sharp claws in his arm, waking him up before an attack.

He sighed and curled up, looking up at the starry sky. Why had she followed him? What did she want? Why was she helping him? Why did she care? Was she going to grow into a giant cat demon once they got to the springs and was she going to eat him?

He sighed and went to sleep. Oh well... if he died at her claws, he'd worry about it later.

Mizu kept alert as she looked around the forest, listening, sniffing, and searching. She bared her teeth and her fur went on end. Itsuki wouldn't be able to sleep long.

The scent of Bears was in the air.


	3. Chapter 3 A girl on a mission

_'It's... been a long time since I set out from home.'_

'_It's only a month until my birthday; I never thought it would take five months to travel to Hide.'_

'_I bet everyone back at home thinks I'm dead.'_

'_Mom and Dad... I miss you. But it couldn't be helped It took this long... It's not my fault that there was a large group of demons and I had to back track, and go the long way around then I got lost and-...' _

'_I just hope that nice old lady who let me stay with her is alright... Omaeko-Obasan.'_ thought Akane as her slender figure emerged from the stream. Her soft skin shined as the setting sun reflected off the water.

"OH my GOSH IT'S COLD!" She shouted running to the tree where she hung her bag of provisions. "I should have lit the fire before I got into the water... UUuuaaaaaaaaah..." She groaned and shivered violently draping her kimono over her shoulders and scratching her flint and tender. "Start! Please!" she pleaded. A few small sparks leaped onto the moss and decided to answer her plea kindling a flame. After a good 30 minutes shivering and babying the flames it soon crackled and growled as a moderate fire.

"Finally... -achoo!-" she groaned "That's what I get for being a dummy!" scolding herself she gave her right cheek a weak slap as punishment.

After a while of vigorously rubbing her body dry leaning over the fire, she finishes clothing herself. Famished from the long day traveling she started cooking a small trout she had caught the day before. Though meager in size it was cooked with a great amount of skill and care that it was enough for her stomach to be very content.

"Well," she mumbled with food in her mouth before swallowing the last bite. "That was surprisingly good! I hope there is fish just as good up on this mountain." She looked at the mountain from the valley below.

"It... looks dangerous. I just hope that... I don't run into any demons. I don't know if I'll be able to handle that kind of situation... not to mention I have no idea where this spring is... Akane stay together! We just have to bathe in the spring and then we can go home this Nightmare is almost OVER!" she shouted to the forest.

The sun slipped below the distant mountain range to the west taking with it its warmth and light. Akane drew a small bedroll from the tree branch where she hung her bag. She uncurled it and slipped inside. She kindled the fire once more with a few pieces of wood and made herself comfortable.

'_I just want to go home... I'm tired of being alone, I want to see Mother and Father Again.'_ she let her thoughts wander on what she thought they might be doing, and hoping that they weren't worried. Her thoughts then drifted to her pendant, and her current quest... she then made plans for the day ahead, but her fatigue got the best of her before they were set in stone within her mind her eyelids became heavy and she left the conscious world. That night she had a terrible dream.

She awoke the next morning the nightmare she had before still fresh in her mind... like a drop of water disturbing a still watered pond causing endless ripples. Lying in bed for a good 20 minutes pondering she then shrugged it off stirred slowly, rubbing her eyes. She got up stretching and jogging in place for a minute to get herself going. Swiftly she gathered her processions, and wrapping the bedroll and bag together in a small pack. She filled her water skin in the stream and set out for the mountain's slope.

Walking for a while through the forest, she soon reached the foot of the mountain. The ground made a noticeable incline but she still pushed on with as much vigor as she could muster from within herself. Hours later roughly midday she reached a small river that wrapped around the mountain through the trees and down into the valley. She thought surely this is where the water of the stream she bathed in yesterday originated came from. She followed the water up the mountain where the creek swiftly turned into a much larger stream. She continued to follow it until it led her to nice even patch of land and a large water fall. Below the waterfall was a large pool of water which was mostly calm and shallow except at the far end where she entered the area and it steeply sloped down the mountain side following the incline of the mountain and through the woods in the valley.

"Wow! This is beautiful... and all the water in this area is connected by this River" She said walking across the smooth rocks. She set her things down near the bank of the pool on green grass. Stripping and immersing herself in the pool. It was late in the afternoon and all the climbing had gotten to her. She washed herself and relaxed for a while. The water wasn't cold but it certainly wasn't hot like a spring.

_'IT must be farther up the mountain; otherwise I have no idea where it could be. I just want to get this over with._' She looked at the peak of the mountain it was immensely high. Feeling refreshed and clean she got out of the water. Sitting down she uncurled her bed roll and laid out on top of her stomach the warm sun toasting her back. The combination of which was extremely comfortable she soon found herself dozing off into a deep nap.


End file.
